The research in this proposal focuses on the development of form perception during early infancy. The proposal consists of two different yet related lines of research. The first involves the study of human infant form perception and its development. The experiments explore basic mechanisms using the contrast sensitivity function. They also involve investigating basic mechanisms of form perception such as feature detectors and contrast constancy. The two visual systems theory as applied to early perception will be tested. Finally, mechanisms of local and global analysis will be examined developmentally. The second line of research involves the development of some sensorimotor abilities required for acute form perception. It is argued that the growth of refraction and accommodation is intimately involved in the development of form perception. Several experiments are proposed including techniques for infant assessment, integration of sensorimotor abilities, and measurements of image quality. It is argued that the development of accommodation provides an excellent model for studying principles of general sensorimotor development.